Gamma Company Debriefing
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:10px;" class="unknown"| Log: Doing My Research \\ request << open_dossier->agent_blackeye \\ // Processing...// // ... // // Requesting Pass code // \\ pass_code << •••••• \\ // Connected // // Processing request... // // Downloading personnel dossier // // Dossier downloaded // // Agent BLACKEYE // // Office of Naval Intelligence: Section ZeroInteresting. This man is higher than I thought he would be. Bad for me. // // Role: |Classified| // \\ override << foxtrotmikeblack \\ // DeniedUnfortunate, but irrelevant at this point. Perhaps later. // \\ request << open_service_record->s-iii \\ // Select sub-directory: // // a: Alpha // // b: Beta // // c: Gamma // // d: Delta // // e: Epsilon // \\ request << sub-directory->c \\ // Opening. Please wait... // // Service record open // // SPARTAN-III Gamma Company // // Composition: 330 S-IIIs // // Motto: Not applicable // // Entered active duty: October 15, 2552 // // Mission Record: // // 1. Operation YGGDRASIL // // 2. Operation AEGIS // // 3. Operation SUNDERING // // End Service RecordShort resume. // \\ request << mission_record->3 \\ // Opening... // // Mission Record: // // Operation SUNDERING // // Location: Resolution // // Deployed: 315 SPARTAN-IIIs // // Mission Briefing: // // BLACKEYE: One of our forwards research bases has been cut off from communications. We're sending your company in to investigate it. // // SPARTAN G262: Three hundred fifteen Spartans for one base, sir? // // BLACKEYE: I'm getting to that, Petty Officer. We have picked mysterious readings from scans of the base. They tell us that there is a large presence of unknown life forms, likely Covenant.A blatant lie. Expect heavy resistance. There is a colony a few hundred kilometers from the base. Small and off the map, but make sure to steer clear of any civilians. They like to hunt in the woods. // // SPARTAN G262: Rules of engagement, sir? // // BLACKEYE: Civilians expendable.Sickening // // SPARTAN G262: Yes sir. When do we leave? // // End Mission Briefing // // Conclusion of Operation: |CLASSIFIED|That is not of interest to me right now // \\ request << operation_sundering_debriefing \\ // Denied // \\request << operation_sundering_debriefing \\ \\ attach << F:\shockwave \\ \\ attach << F:\seismic \\ // ... // // ... // // ... // // ACCESS GRANTED // // Downloading... // // Download complete // // Opening file: SUNDERING Debrief // Log: Going Silent Debriefing: SPARTAN G262 (Michael)Typical interrogation room: dark, light bulb overhead, can't see interrogator's face. Cliche. Too bad for BLACKEYE that I already know who he is. SPARTAN G262: I honestly didn't expect to see you again, sir. BLACKEYE: I know you didn't, but that's not why we're here. SPARTAN G262: Right. It's because you want to know why Gamma Company reappeared, seemingly from thin air.The irony of this statement is, hopefully, not lost on anyone. BLACKEYE: You all disappeared on March 14th, 2555 and reappeared November 5th, 2572. That's hardly a short absence. SPARTAN G262: Then ask away. BLACKEYE: What occurred upon your arrival at Resolution? SPARTAN G262: We were dropped off forty klicks from our target. The ONI base was between us and the colony itself. Three hundred fifteen Spartans to "investigate" one base... still seemed like a waste to me back then. BLACKEYE: And now? SPARTAN G262: What do you think? BLACKEYE: I think you've gained yourself a bit of an attitude.I tend to have that effect on people. SPARTAN G262: After what we found in that base, how can you be surprised? More than three hundred fourteen year old kids against... Hell, I suppose. BLACKEYE: What do you mean by that? SPARTAN G262: Each culture that has a version of paradise has their own version of Hell, sir. It's innate, like evil being defined as what is not good. But pick any culture, and I'm sure that they could have found eternal torment with those things. Not us. We didn't bend to them. BLACKEYE: The Flood.Noted that this is a statement, not a question SPARTAN G262: I was surprised we didn't lose any Spartans to them on our way through the base. Once we reached the main factory level we were like ghosts. We were ghosts. Silenced weapons made short work of any combat forms we found. We only had to worry about being found when we were moving through the cramped hallways, but even then our incendiary ammunition shredded the unarmored forms. BLACKEYE: What was your team's task? SPARTAN G262: Our task was to infiltrate the main weapons research area and wipe all data from it. We succeeded, but there was no way to tell if the Flood had cracked it yet. BLACKEYE: And when you reached the bottom floor? SPARTAN G262: We were given our new orders over the speakers. Exits shut, and three hundred and fifteen cryo pods came online. At the time I didn't understand, simply accepted. Now I do understand. BLACKEYE: What do you understand? SPARTAN G262: We were being put in storage. Storage. Like an assault rifle, or vehicle. The war was over and the Covenant were disappearing. So ONI decided they didn't need us once the base was cleared out. What better way to store a weapon than to use it to reach the storage room? BLACKEYE: What are your feelings on that? SPARTAN G262: I'm calm now. I realize where my loyalties lie. BLACKEYE: Where is that? SPARTAN G262: To humanity. BLACKEYE: That is what they were before, to my understanding. SPARTAN G262: You misunderstand me, then. I do not mean the UNSC, UEG, or any other organization. My loyalty lies with the survival of humanity. Right now my loyalty is in the UNSC, as I believe it is the best suited to keeping humanity alive. BLACKEYE: Doesn't sound much different to me. SPARTAN G262: It will once you realize what that means, exactly. BLACKEYE: I'm sure. Dismissed for now. Expect me to have more questions later. SPARTAN G262: I do. // End Debriefing of SPARTAN G262 (Michael) // Notes Category:AAO Misc